24 Crayons
by Bhavana331
Summary: When Chad and Sonny create a nationwide scandal, Condor Studios' name is tainted. To redeem themselves, they are volunteering at a local hospital, where they meet a young cancer patient named Callie. Will 24 wishes and a young girl bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

**~24 Crayons~**

**~Trailer~**

**_Chad, Sonny, I'm extremely disappointed in both of you._**

_But Mr. Condor- It was Chad's fault!_

_Are you kidding me? Mr. C, you can't do this... I'm the biggest money-maker you've got!_

When Chad and Sonny cause a nationwide scandal that taints the image of Condor Studios, they're are left with some cleaning up to do.

_**I'm sorry, but you've brought this upon yourselves. Starting Monday, you two are going to be volunteering at the California Medical Center.**_

_Volunteering? C.D.C. don't help others._

_**Well, if 'C.D.C.' wants to keep his career, he's going to learn to help others.**_

_But Mr. Condor, you can't possibly expect me to work with Chad..._

_**Same goes for you, Sonny. The fact that you two couldn't get along is part of what created the scandal.**  
_

The two are assigned to an eleven-year-old cancer patient, Callie.

_What?! We have to volunteer for a kid who's dying?_

_Shut up, Chad. _

In spending time with Callie, Chad and Sonny uncover more about themselves than they ever thought,

not only clearing the name of Condor Studios, but slowly diminishing the hate between each other.

~24 Crayons~

Coming to Computer Monitors and Cell Phone Screens near you.


	2. With a Chance of a Hangover

**Oh, wow. _Ten _reviews for the first chapter, which wasn't even a chapter, but more like 336 words that sounded like a lame trailer?**

**I really do appreciate the reviews, they simply make my day, and I haven't had the best day so far.  
**

**Thank you guys! You're amazing :) *Virtual Cookies for you all***

**Anyway, here's Chapter 1 :)**

**

* * *

**

**Sonny's POV**

_"Allison Rebecca Munroe!"_My mother's shrill voice woke me from the deep slumber I was in.

_Oh **shit**_. I thought to myself. I smelled like alcohol, my head hurt like crazy, and my mother was using my middle name.

This couldn't be good. I attempted to bury myself under my cow-print bed covers, but they were soon snatched off of me.

"Don't pretend to be asleep, Allison," Mom ordered, her eyes shooting daggers at me.

"G-good m-morning, Mom. What's up?" I asked, stuttering.

"What's up? Why don't you tell me, honey?" She asked, sighing, and sliding an issue of Tween Weekly towards me.

I took one look at the cover and my jaw simply _dropped_. There, on the cover, was a picture of Chad and I at a bar, looking absolutely _drunk_. And to top it off, we were lying on top of each other.

I smacked my forehead. Santiago and Sharona definitely had a field day with this.

"You think _that's_ terrible? Oh, just wait," Mom turned the pages of the magazine, until she found the one she was looking for.

_**Another Case of Good Girl Gone Bad?**_

_Santiago Geraldo_

_Pictures courtesy of James Conroy_

_I know, folks. You could tell it from the start. Sonny Munroe had a 'bad girl' inside of her, just waiting to climb out._

_But hey- every seemingly 'good girl' has a naughty side, right?_

_Witnesses state that Munroe and her rival, teen heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper, had a contest to see who could drink the most._

_And judging from the pictures-_

I didn't want to finish it. I tore the article out and crumpled it into a ball, tossing it at the wall in front of me.

"Mom, I messed up big-time, didn't I?"

Mom sighed and gently put her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Sonbeam. I knew, when we agreed to this whole Hollywood thing that the day of your first 'scandal' would come eventually,"

Even though she was trying to make me feel better, I could sense the disappointment in her voice.

"No, Mom. Don't even try. This isn't good. I ruined my image,"

"It's all right, sweetheart. You got yourself into this mess. I'm sure you can get yourself out," Mom placed a kiss on my forehead before heading back towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

"To get some food for your hangover,"

I groaned in frustration, letting my head hit my pillow with a thud.

My cellphone started ringing. I took one look at the caller I.D. and gulped. _Mr. Condor._

_

* * *

_**Hey guys :) I was just wondering on your opinion- would you guys rather have more frequent shorter chapters, like this one, or once or twice a week longer chapters?**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be up shortly. **

**I promise it will be longer. I just wanted to do this scene in Sonny's POV, and something similar in Chad's POV for the next one.**

**You know what to do- Read and then Review :)**

**Luv, Bhavana  
**


	3. A Meeting with Mr C

**Once again, thank you thank you thank you for your reviews :) They're what make my day brighter and make me revved up to write :D**

**Anyway, enough chit-chat, time for the next chapter!**

**~Bhavana

* * *

**

**Chad's POV**

"Okay, you two. I'm going to ask again, as calmly as possible. What exactly happened last night?" Mr. Condor asked us.

Sonny, sitting next to me in a separate chair, had red eyes and a tear-stained face. She looked absolutely hideous, yet her sniffling noises were oddly cute at the same time. Well, I guess that's what you get for crying. Not me. I'm a _man- _and men don't cry.

Especially not for stupid reasons like your first Hollywood Scandal. Of course, it wouldn't be _my_ first. Not to say that I've had a lot, I've only had two others.

One being some puppy-shoving incident, and the other being me pushing a crazy ten-year-old fangirl off of my leg. How was I supposed to know that the fangirl's father would sue me?

"Okay, since neither of you are speaking... Sonny, what's your side of the story?"

Sonny started blubbering incoherently through her tears. The only words I could make out were, "I'm sorry," and "Chad," and "Not my fault,"

"There, there," Mr. Condor stiffly placed a hand on her shoulder. I guess being comforting wasn't something the big man was used to.

He snapped his fingers, and his assistant, Charles, quickly came and placed a box of tissues in front of Sonny, before quickly walking away.

Sonny took a tissue and blew her nose in it. Charles came back and placed a trash can by her feet. She tossed the tissue in the can and turned her attention back to Mr. Condor.

"Well, now. Back to business. What happened last night?"

"I can tell you what happened, Mr. C," I heard Portlyn's voice say. I turned around to see Portlyn waving from the doorway of Mr. Condor's office.

"We both can. Chad and Sonny were probably too drunk last night to remember anything," Tawni, Sonny's co-star appeared alongside Portlyn.

"Here's what happened- I dragged Sonny along to the club with me and Portlyn, since I was telling her she needed to get out and live a little," Tawni started.

"And Chad just so happened to be there," Portlyn continued.

"Now, Sonny was like, clinging to the walls and whatnot, and this guy starts hitting on her,"

"Not that Sonny minded or anything," Portlyn giggled.

"Then, Chad just _had_ to come over and tell the guy to back off," Sonny finished. "That part I remember perfectly well," she continued, shooting me a look.

"Well, I- I," I was suddenly at a loss for words. "I recognized that guy from one of our rival studios, Mr. Condor. It would be bad for Condor Studios' image if Sonny were dancing with the enemy,"

"Yes, well, Mr. Cooper, having two of our biggest stars being found drunk at a bar was worse for our image than Ms. Munroe dancing with a rival studio's star would've been," Mr. Condor frowned.

"Anyway, that's when Chad and Sonny started getting into one of their arguments, and I think in the argument somewhere, they got into this little contest to see who could drink the most,"

"Of course, we would've tried to make them stop, but Chad gets kind of... violent when he's drunk," Portlyn stammered.

"Pretty soon, they were both getting kind of out of control, so we got James' help to drag Chad into Portlyn's car, and we had no problem getting Sonny in," Tawni concluded. "That's all that happened,"

"Wait- why didn't you just get James' help earlier?" Sonny asked the girls.

"Because he said he'd only help if I kissed him," Portlyn huffed.

"But she ended up kissing him anyway, because you guys were really starting to scare us," Tawni half-smiled at Sonny and I.

"Well, I'm just glad to hear that that's all that happened, but it's still serious. The images that Santiago, Sharona, and other blogging sites have gotten a hold of have somewhat tainted the image of our studios. I'll definitely put out the story that Tawni and Portlyn gave us, of what really happened, but I fear that won't be enough," Mr. Condor seemed to be kind of stressed.

"So the only thing to do now is damage control," Tawni declared, clasping her hands together.

"Yep. And we have the perfect idea," Portlyn reached behind her and pulled out a poster of a bald little girl.

"This little girl's name is Jessica. She passed away last month, but she said the best thing about staying at the hospital was getting visited by one of her role models, Chastity Ann DeWitt," Tawni grinned.

"And look at all the praise she got from the press- she was nominated for the Blossom Scout Girls' role model of the year last week!" Portlyn exclaimed, jumping up and down.

I clapped my hand to my forehead. I had an idea where this was going.

"Brilliant!" Mr. Condor clapped. He snapped his fingers, and Charles began clapping, too. "So, it's settled. Sonny, Chad, you two will begin volunteering at the California "City of Hope" Clinical Research Hospital, starting tomorrow, after arrangements are made," Mr. Condor announced.

"But Mr. Condor, sir, you can't possibly expect me to work with _Chad_," Sonny glowered at me, probably blaming me for the mess we were in.

"Sonny, what I decided is final. It's either this or your jobs, you pick,"

"Mr. Condor, I kind of agree with Sonny- I don't think you understand . . . we couldn't possibly work together," I tried to reason with Mr. Condor.

"Well, then, you two will have to learn how to work together. I created your career, and I'm pretty damn sure I can end your career!" Mr. Condor said, sternly.

Sonny and I were both silent. Portlyn and Tawni took that as a cue to leave.

"Well, then, I guess we have a plan. Like I said, you two start tomorrow. Meeting adjourned," Mr. Condor stood up and called for Charles.

"Charles! Get me my suit! I have a date tonight!"

* * *

**Yeah . . . I know, not my best work. I'm a bit rusty from not writing for so long. Anyway, you know what to do, read and then review :)**

**Thanks guys~**

**Q: Do you like Chad/Sonny POV style writing or Third Person POV?**

**Luv, Bhavana :D**


	4. The First Crayon

"Thanks, Sir, you can keep the change," Sonny Munroe handed the taxi driver a twenty and stepped out of the yellow taxi-cab. Immediately feeling the heat of the summer California heat, she suddenly missed the air-conditioned cab, no matter how smelly it was or how many holes had been in the seat. Glad that the entrance to the hospital was only about a block away, she walked at a brisk pace, and in a matter of minutes, she was sitting in the waiting room, reading a magazine and sipping her Starbucks.

"Miss Munroe?" a perky voice snapped her back to reality, and Sonny looked up to see a petite blonde nurse standing at the entrance of a hall.

"Yes, er, that's me," She stammered, gathering her things and checking her iPhone clock. _No sign of Chad_. She smiled. The longer she could go without running into the spoiled Hollywood actor, the better.

"I'm Nicole. Follow me, right this way," Nicole said politely, leading her down a hallway. They passed so many rooms, that Sonny bumped into the young nurse when they finally stopped at one.

"Oopsies! Whoa, there," Nicole laughed, rapping on the door before quickly opening it to unveil a little bald girl.

"Sonny, this is Callie. Callie, this is Sonny, your volunteer buddy," the nurse quickly introduced the two girls to each other. An awkward silence soon took place.

"Well, then, I'll let you two get to know each other. I'll be back in a couple minutes," Nicole said, breaking the silence and quickly making an exit, her high-heels making click-clack sounds that got fainter and fainter as she got further and further away.

"Hello there, Callie! I'm sure you and I will be the best of friends," Sonny knelt down to Callie's height, with a rather large grin on her face.

"We're not going to become friends if you keep acting like that," the eleven-year old scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked, confused.

"Hello? The kneeling, the forced creepy grin, that stupid, too-sweet voice that most people use around babies? I'm _eleven_, not four,"

"Don't worry, little girl. Sonny creeps out everyone with that stupid smile," the two girls looked up to see a blond-haired actor standing in the doorframe.

"Chad,"

"Sonny,"

"So, lets take a look at the fun-genda that I made," Sonny started, turning her attention back to Callie.

"Fun-genda?" Callie slowly repeated the word. She then looked at Chad with an _is she serious?_ expression.

"Yeah, a fun-genda," Sonny frowned, looking a bit hurt. "I even made a fun-kit, with a DVD set of _So Random_, a box of crayons, coloring books, a blank notebook, stuffed anima-"

"Once again, I'm _eleven_, practically a teenager," Callie turned her nose up at the duffel bag that contained the fun-kit.

"So, how's it going in here?" Nicole walked in, unaware of the awkwardness that hung in the air.

_"Great!"_

_"Couldn't be better,"_

_"Awesome,"_

The three lied, plastering grins onto their faces.

"That's wonderful! And you two got the informational packets, right?" Nicole chirped, clasping her hands together.

Chad and Sonny nodded, holding up their informational packets. The nurse squealed in approval and walked out with a bounce in her step.

"So . . . I guess I'll just take all of this stuff back home," Sonny knelt down to pick up the duffle bag.

"Hold on. How many crayons are in that box?"

"24 . . ." Sonny said, pointing at the giant number 24 on the front of the crayon box, not really sure what Callie was up to.

"Okay. Leave the crayons and the notebook. Take the rest away," Callie ordered, taking the crayons and the notebook.

"Someone's being a little diva," Chad chuckled, adjusting his hair with his pocket comb.

"I'm sure Santiago will love to hear how you called a dying cancer patient a diva, Chad," Callie smirked, crossing her arms.

"What? Uh, I meant, such a cute little girl," Chad stuttered, pulling on his tie.

"Much better," Callie smiled, sitting down on her hospital bed. She rummaged around for an envelope and pulled a random crayon out of the crayon box. "Yellow-green," she said out loud. She scrawled a sentence on a piece of notebook paper and handed it to Chad.

"What's this?" Chad asked, confused. Sonny walked over to where Chad was standing, and leaned slightly against him to read the piece of paper.

_"Cove_r _a teacher's house in toilet paper"_ Chad read out loud, crinkling his brow in confusion.

Sonny clapped, "Wow, Chad! You can actually read!" She exclaimed, causing Chad to roll his eyes in annoyance.

"See, Sonny, unlike you people at So Random, over at the Falls, we're multi-talented. We act, sing, dance, have class, and we're literate. You guys are just . . . 'funny'," Chad told Sonny, in the baby voice that Sonny had used on Callie earlier.

"Cut it out, guys! Now listen to me!" Callie was now towering over the two, standing on a chair.

"Why are you standing on a chair?" Sonny asked Callie, moving closer to the girl, as if afraid that she'd fall over and she'd get some horrible injury from falling off of a chair.

"Because I felt that it was the only way to get you guys' attention. Anyway, I'm a cancer patient. I _know_ I'm not going to live forever. So as long as you two are here, we might as well make use of it and you guys can help me complete this list of 20 things I want to do before I die, one task for each crayon," Callie told the two, a serious expression on her face.

"Aww, sweetie, don't be so sure that you're going to di-" Sonny was cut off by Callie's hand over her mouth.

"Yeah . . . that's another thing I hate. Pity. Do _not_ express any pity for me if you have any hopes of us getting along. Are we clear?"

"Mmphfh" Sonny nodded, and Callie moved her hand off of her mouth, then wiped it on her jeans.

"Yuck. Now I have lip gloss on my hands," the eleven year old grimaced, jumping off the chair and walking over to the hand-sanitizer dispenser that was sitting on the counter of the room.

"And you said you had 20 things on your list. . . there're 24 crayons," Chad commented, then recounted on his fingers. "Yep, that makes four more things you need to add to your list,"

"Well done, Chad! You know basic math! Maybe your daddy'll buy you a new car, now that you know that 24 minus 20 equals four!" Sonny stuck her tongue out at Chad.

"Just ignore her," Callie rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I'll come up with four more things. But for now, you guys are going to help me figure out how to cover my math teacher's house in toilet paper!" Callie announced, smiling genuinely for the first time since Chad and Sonny had come to her room.

* * *

**Thanks to Frocked, movystr2b, Demi-Fan-Channy, TrinityFlower_ofMemories, and others for reviewing and reading :) You guys rock.**

**And I totally love you, Frocked, for telling me that I can write better and longer than what I have been. I promise you, I'm working on it.**

**~Bhavana.**

**You know what to do! Read and then Review :)  
**


	5. A Crazy Guy with a Chainsaw

**School's out! I'm officially no longer an 8th grader, and I will begin my freshman year of high school in September! You all know what summer means- virtually endless time to write fanfics. So I'm back- this time, for good. I'm going to try my best to redeem myself this summer. Love you guys always, Bhavana :)**

**

* * *

**

Anyone walking around the quiet late-night streets of Pasadena, California would be witnessing a strange sight. One teenage boy, one teenage girl, and one very bored-looking eleven year old girl arguing in a beat-up Honda. If that person were to look a bit closer, he or she would notice that the driver of the car was Mackenzie Falls' Chad Dylan Cooper, and the girl in the passenger seat was So Random's Allison Munroe. They would also notice several rolls of toilet paper in the lap of the eleven-year-old.

"Callie, honey, are you sure this is what you want to do? Isn't TP-ing illegal?" Sonny Munroe stopped arguing with Chad for a minute to turn around and ask Callie, who was sitting in the seat behind Chad's.

"Of course I want to! I hate my teacher!" Callie yelled, tossing a roll of toilet paper at Sonny's head. Chad chuckled and high-fived the tween.

"I see I'm alone on this no-vandalism thing. Let's just get this over with," Sonny grumbled, reaching for the door handle and getting out of the car. She slammed the car door shut, and stood outside the driver's seat door, impatiently waiting for Chad to finish fixing his hair in the rearview mirror.

"HEY! Don't slam the door- you could break the car!" Chad frowned, looking over at Sonny while applying medicated lip balm to his lips.

"The car's already a beat-up piece of junk- me breaking the door would give you an excuse to buy a new car for whoever you borrowed this car from," Sonny rolled her eyes and knocked the lip-balm out of Chad's hand. "And what guy uses medicated lip-balm?"

Chad stepped out of the car and frantically searched for the lip balm, but his search was of no avail. "SONNY! YOU OWE ME A NEW MEDICATED LIP BALM!" Chad seethed, looking ready to strangle the So Random star right then and there.

"I OWE YOU NOTHING! I simply bumped into you and you, yourself, dropped your lip balm. It was an accident," Sonny said, calmly.

Chad put his hands in front of him, "Whooo, well isn't that nice? An _accident_? Tons of girls will be kissing my CHAPPED lips because of YOU! How's this for an accident?" Chad pushed Sonny to the ground and broke the heel of her shoe.

"Chad, those were NEW!" Sonny kicked her heels off and stood up, barefoot. She approached Chad with open arms.

"So-so-sonny, what are you doing? You're all dirty, and my clothes are all clean. . . now is not the time for hugging!" Chad whimpered, dodging Sonny.

Sonny ran up to Chad and threw her arms around him, making sure that the dirt from her clothes got on his immaculate Mackenzie Falls' uniform.

"SONNY!" Chad shrieked, tossing her off and into a bush. "My poor uniform . . . soiled with DIRT!"

They looked up and noticed that three passerby and Callie were standing a few feet away from them, watching the fiasco.

"Oh, get lost!" Chad shouted at the pedestrians, who immediately went back to their own business. Callie grinned and shook her head.

"You two are really something. Good entertainment if not good for anything else," She joked, closing her cell phone.

"Why is your phone out? You-you were video-taping that?" Sonny asked, while getting twigs out of her hair and brushing off her clothes.

"Of course I was! Now I've got something to blackmail you guys with! You guys make me sad, I'll post this on Youtube! I can just see Sharona's blog line now- _Chapstick causes Channy Cat Fight_!" Callie giggled, replaying the video for the teens.

"Okay, okay, that's enough- we don't need to see that again," Chad said, closing his eyes.

They all looked at each other, and they were all silent for a moment. Then the three burst out into laughter. Sonny felt a presence behind her, and she turned around to see a middle-aged man with a chainsaw. She shrieked and hid behind Chad.

"Spare me, and take the stuck-up jerkthrob!" She yelled in fear.

"What are ya hooligans doin' on my property?" The man snarled, advancing at them.

Chad pulled out a Mackenzie Falls DVD from his jacket and threw it at the man.

"Yuck! I hate drama shows," The man grimaced, tossing it on the ground and breaking it by stepping on it repeatedly.

While he was distracted, the trio made their way to the car, and Callie loud-whispered,

"Go, Chad, GO!" Chad put his key in the ignition, and was about to drive, when he noticed a streak of dirt on his face.

"Oh God- my face, it's tainted! Sonny, hand me a facial wipe!" He demanded, tenderly touching the soiled area.

"Chad, that guy is crazy, there's no telling what he-" Sonny was cut off by Callie.

"Sonny, just hand him the facial wipe so we can get driving!" Callie screamed, actually looking frightened. Sonny rummaged through the glove box and found nothing but jellybeans, the registration for the car, and bandages. "Chad, remember, this isn't your car, there are no facial wipes! We took this car because paparazzi would recognize yours!"

"I CAN'T DRIVE WITH A TAINTED FACE!" Chad banged his head against the steering wheel. The crazy guy was now done stomping on the Mackenzie Falls DVD and began advancing towards their car.

"I can't take this anymore!" Sonny put her own foot on the gas pedal, and the car went zooming off. This seemed to make Chad think clearly again, and he began driving.

After five minutes of driving, Callie looked behind her, and she announced, "My teacher is no where to be seen- we got away from him. Good work everyone!"

Sonny and Chad looked at Callie with shocked expressions. "That lunatic . . . was your teacher?" Chad asked Callie.

"Yeah. He's retired now. He kind of lost it after his wife left him," Callie informed them, and went back to texting her friends.

"Awh, I kind of feel bad for him now. Maybe he just needs some love," Sonny frowned, feeling sympathy for the man.

"Well, you know what Sonny? Maybe we can drive back to Mr. Crazy's house, and you can give him and his chainsaw a big bear hug," Chad joked, shaking his head.

"You know what, maybe I WILL give him a hug," Sonny shot back, slightly embarrassed.

"Well then, maybe I'll turn this car around so you can go do that," Chad began to turn the car around, and Sonny began to freak out.

"Chad, no! I-I was just kidding, you know that, right?" Sonny pleaded, clutching his arm.

"Thought so," Chad smirked, driving back on the regular route. "Yo, kid, you told your mom we were taking you to a movie, right?"

"Yeah, but we can do that some other time . . . right now, I kinda just want to get some rest," Callie yawned.

"That works, too," Chad dropped Callie off at her house, and started driving in the direction of Sonny's apartment.

"Until tomorrow, Munroe," Chad smiled, as she got out of the car.

"See you, Cooper," Sonny grinned, walking into her apartment complex. The night definitely didn't go as planned . . . but it was still fun. She got home to find a letter on the dining table addressed to her. She opened it to find the 2nd wish of Callie's, written in a turquoise crayon-

_Wish Number Two; Swim with the Sharks at Sea World.

* * *

_**There you go- Chapter number 4. **

**You know what to do, Read and then Review :)**

**Luv, Bhavana.  
**


End file.
